Yama-uba
[[Archivo:Suushi_Yama-uba.jpg|thumb|300px|"Yamauba" (山うは) del Hyakkai Zukan de Sawaki Suushi.]]Yamauba (山姥 o 山うば), Yamamba o Yamanba son variacionesCavallaro, 132. del yôkaiJoly, 396. encontrado en el folclore japonés. Descripción [[Archivo:20.Yamamba.jpg|thumb|Yamamba (山むば) del Bakemono no e (化物之繪, c. 1700), Colección Harry F. Bruning de Libros y Manuscritos Japoneses, Colecciones Especiales L. Tom Perry, Biblioteca Harold B. Lee, Universidad Brigham Young.]] Puede ser escrito como 山母, 山姫 o 山女郎, y en la ciudad de Masaeki, distrito de Nishimorokata, prefectura de Miyazaki (ahora Ebino), una "yamahime" se lavaría el pelo y cantaría con voz encantadora. En las profundidades de las montañas de la prefectura de Shizuoka hay una leyenda en la que aparecería una "yamahime" como una mujer de unos veinte años, bella, con mangas cortas y pelo negro, capaz de repeler con sus manos las balas que le dispararan los cazadores. En Hokkaido, Shikoku, y en el sur de Kyushu, también está el yamajijii (anciano de la montaña), apareciendo con la yamauba junto a un yamawaro (niño de la montaña), llamándose aquí la yamauba "yamahaha" (madre de la montaña) y el yamajijii como "yamachichi" (padre de la montaña). En el distrito de Iwata, prefectura de Shizuoka, el "yamababa" que podía llegar y descansar en cierta casa era una mujer amable que vestía ropas hechas de corteza de árbol. Tomaba prestado un caldero para hacer arroz, pero este se llenaba con solo dos gō (vasos) de arroz. No había nada inusual en ello, pero se decía que cuando ella se sentaba al lado, el suelo crujía. En Hachijō-jima, una "dejji" o "decchi" realizaría el kamikakushi haciendo que la gente caminara en torno a lugares que no debían existir durante toda una noche, pero si te hacías amigo suyo, te dejaría un dintel, entre otras cosas. A veces también cuidaba a los niños que llevaban tres días perdidos. Se dice que su cuerpo tiene manchas y ata sus pechos en sus hombros como si fuera una faja tasuki. En la prefectura de Kagawa, las yamauba en los ríos se llaman "kawajoro" (dama de río), y cuando un dique se va a romper por el aumento de agua, ella dice en un potente llanto: "Mi casa va a ser arrastrada". En Kumakiri, Haruno, distrito de Shūchi, prefectura de Shizuoka (ahora Hamamatsu), hay leyendas de una yamauba llamada "hocchopaa" que aparecería en los caminos de montaña durante la noche. Se creía que los fenómenos misteriosos como el sonido de los festivales o las maldiciones que venían de las montañas eran causa de esta hocchopaa. En el distrito Higashichikuma, prefectura de Nagano, son llamadas "uba" y allí las leyendas hablan de un yokai con pelo largo y un solo ojo, y por su nombre, se considera un tipo de yamauba. and from its name, it is thought to be a kind of yamauba. [[Archivo:SekienYamauba.jpg|thumb|"Yamauba" (山姥) del Gazu Hyakki Yagyō de Toriyama Sekien.]] En las leyendas, aquellos atacados por el yamauba eran normalmente viajeros y comerdiantes, como jinetes de bueyes, de caballos, toneleros y vendedores de enseres, que solían caminar por los caminos de montaña y encontrarse allí a gente, por lo que se cree que fueron ellos quienes las extendieron. thumb|Representación de Yama-uba por Totoya Hokkei (1780–1850). La yamauba se ha representado de dos formas distintas. Había leyendas donde los hombres que almacenaban bueyes con pescado para el reparto se encontraban con yamauba en los cabos y eran perseguidos por ella, como la Ushikata Yamauba y la Kuwazu Jobo, así como las leyendas aquellos perseguidos por la yamauba escalaría una cadena que aparecía colgando de los cielos para huir y, cuando esta intentaba subir por la cadena, caería mortalmente en un campo de alforfón, llamado "Tendo-san no Kin no Kusari". En estas leyendas, la yamauba era un monstruo terrible que intentaba comerse a los humanos. Por otra parte, había leyendas, como la Nukafuku Komefuku (también llamada "Nukafuku Kurifukk"), donde dos hermanas que salían a recoger fruta se encontraban con una yamauba, que le daba un tesoro a la amable hermana mayor (que era atormentada por su madrastra) y traía la desgracia a la maleducada hermana pequeña. También está la leyenda "ubakawa", donde una yamaba traería suerte a un humano. En la prefectura de Aichi, hay una leyenda de que una casa poseída por una yamauba ganaría rápidamente riquezas y fortunas, y algunas familias la han deificado como diosas protectoras. Apariencia [[Archivo:Hokusai_Yama-uba.jpg|thumb|Yamauba, Pelo suelto, por Hokusai.]] Según el texto y el traductor, la yamauba aparece como una vieja monstruosa, con "su largo pelo descuidado y blanco dorado...su kimono está sucio y andrajoso",Hearn, 267. con tendencias caníbales.Ashkenazi, 294. En una leyenda, una madre que viaja a su pueblo es obligada a dar a luz en la montaña, pero es asistida por una aparente anciana amable, solo para descubrir, cuando es demasiado tarde, que es una yamauba con la intención de comerse al indefenso Kintarō.Ozaki, 70. En otra historia, el yōkai cuida al héroe huérfano Kintarō, quien se convierte en el famoso guerrero Sakata no Kintoki.Ozaki, 67. Se dice que la yamauba tiene una boca encima de su cabeza, oculta entre su pelo.Shirane, 558. En una historia, se dice que su única debilidad es cierta flor que contiene su alma.Monaghan, 238. Drama noh thumb|Yamauba amamantando a Kintoki, Kitagawa Utamaro 1802. En un drama noh, traducido como "Yamauba, dama de la montaña", Konparu Zenchiku afirma lo siguiente: La obra tiene lugar una noche que Hyakuma está viajando para visitar el templo Zenko en Shinano, donde acepta la hospitalidad de una mujer que resulta ser la propia Yamauba verdadera. Literatura occidental La historia corta de Steve Berman, "Un tron en la montaña con una chica",Wallace, 184. muestra a la yamauba. Lafcadio Hearn, escribiendo principalmente a un público occidental, cuenta así la leyenda: Referencias Bibliografía *Ashkenazi, Michael. Handbook of Japanese mythology. ABC-CLIO (2003) *Cavallaro, Dani. The Fairy Tale and Anime: Traditional Themes, Images and Symbols at Play on Screen. McFarland. (2011) *Hearn, Lafcadio. Glimpses of Unfamiliar Japan. Houghton, Mifflin and company. (1894) *Joly, Henri. Legend in Japanese art: a description of historical episodes, legendary characters, folk-lore, myths, religious symbolism, illustrated in the arts of old Japan. New York: J. Lane. (1908) *Monaghan, Patricia. Encyclopedia of goddesses and heroines. ABC-CLIO. (2010) *Ozaki, Yei Theodora. The Japanese fairy book. Archibald Constable & Co. (1903) *Shirane, Haruo. Early Modern Japanese Literature: An Anthology, 1600-1900. Columbia University Press. (2004) *Waley, Arthur. The Nō plays of Japan. New York: A. A. Knopf (1922) *Wallace, Sean. Japanese Dreams. Lethe Press. (2009) Categoría:Yōkai